JeromeNinaLover's Challenge Entry
by fashion-wiz
Summary: This is my entry for JeromeNinaLover's 10 one-shot challenge. Rated T just because.All of the chapthers are up. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: beards

I thought this was such a cool idea, and since I haven't written any stories yet I thought this challenge could be my first. So this is for JeromeNinaLover's Ten one-shots challenge.

Beards

"Truth or dare?" Amber asked Mick. All of Anubis house residents sat in the common room playing the game, because it raining outside.

"Dare!" Mick stated happily, because he wasn't afraid of anything that came up next.

"I dare you to wear a fake beard the rest of the day until dinner" Amber said smirking like Jerome.

"That's the lamest dare ever." Jerome said, while Alfie was laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Like I care what you think." Amber said. Amber went and found a fake beard in Jerome and Alfie's room and handed it to Mick. Mick put it on and started eating the blue icing cupcake he had in his hand, the icing got stuck in the blond beard and some crumbs stuck, too.

"Gross!" Nina, Mara, Patricia and Amber said simultaneously.

"What?" Mick asked confused as to why they were staring at him.

"You're beard!" Fabian exclaimed. Mick tried to get the icing out of his "beard" but he just made it worse everyone was disgusted by it they now realize why Amber said he can take it off at dinner.

"Supper is ready!" Trudy motioned them to come eat, she saw Mick's beard and told him to go clean up. Everyone was overjoyed it was dinner.

"Let's not ever make Mick wear a beard ever again!" Mara said. "Yea." Everyone else agreed. Mick came back into the room and Mara said to him "I like you better without a beard" mick replied "Me too, it was itchy." Mick was totally oblivious to the fact that Mara liked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: bathrooms

"Who's crying in the bathroom?" Alfie asked Nina.

"Mick broke up with her during lunch, she locked herself in the girls bathroom and won't talk to anyone." Nina said worry if amber was okay in there.

"Nina you can go back to the house, let me try talking to her." Alfie stated. Nina was hesitant, but left anyway.

"Amber, it's me Alfie, open up noone else is here." Alfie said hoping she would let him in. Surprisingly he heard a low click of the lock, then a shuffle across the floor.

"Am…" Alfie stopped mid question seeing Amber wiping her red, tear stained face, he was shocked to see no trace of makeup on the paper towels.

"You don't wear make-up?" Alfie questioned. Amber laughed.

"No, why?" Amber asked.

"It's just, your so pretty, I just thought you wore make-up." Alfie said looking at the floor.

"That's so sweet Alfie, thank you." Amber said smiling. Alfie looked up when she said that and smiled.

"You know Alfie you're really sweet when your not playing pranks, of goofing off with Jerome." Amber stated. "You shouldn't let him push you around, or tell you what to do."

"But, he's my best mate, I tell him everything." He said a little offended by what she just said. "He's like my brother I can't just abandon him."

"Alfie, doing things by your self once in a while isn't abandoning him, and, you can always talk to me." Amber said hoping he'll understand.

"Thanks Amber." Alfie said.

"No, thank you Alfie, for making me feel better." Amber replied

Feeling more confident around her Alfie asked, "Shall we go back to the house now?" holding out his arm hoping she would take it.

"I would be honored." she said taking his arm trying not to giggle at his choice of words. They then exited the bathroom heading back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: ghosts

"Mara!" Jerome said scaring Mara who was so absorbed in reading she didn't see him enter her and Patricia's bedroom.

"What!" Mara said annoyed that he interrupted her.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" He asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"No, why would I believe in ghosts?" She asked wondering why she didn't just kick him out of the room.

He smirked. "Anubis House is haunted by one."

"Anubis House is haunted by a ghost, then why haven't I've ever seen this ghost?" Mara asked.

"You're always studying, or doing homework, or…" "OKAY! I get it" Mara interrupted Jerome so she wouldn't have to hear him list all of the nerdy things about her.

"So to prove to you there is a ghost not only in Anubis House, but in other places why don't we watch _Paranormal Activity_?" Jerome asked hoping she would say yes. Mara looked from him, to her book, then back to him. "Fine" She stated wanting to prove to not only him, but to herself that she can have fun once in a while. By the end of the movie Mara was shielding her eyes because she was scared.

"So, what do you think about ghosts now?" Jerome asked smirking once again.

"It wasn't scary at all that was all, it was all acting." She said lying through her teeth. Jerome could tell she was lying.

"You want to watch the sequel?" Jerome asked

"No!" Mara said a little too quickly.

"Okay, well since you don't want to watch that movie I guess I'll just go to my room." Jerome said.

"Okay." Mara said choosing seat in the common room, and returning to her book. After a few minutes of reading she got thirsty and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, setting her book on her seat. When she went into the kitchen Jerome was in there getting snacks for him and Alfie. Mara left the kitchen and went back to her seat, but her book wasn't there, she looked around and it was on the table next to the alligator.

"Ha-ha Jerome very funny." Mara said sarcastically.

"What did I do?" Jerome said confused

"You moved my book making me think there's a ghost in the house." Mara stated

"Mara, how could I have done that if I have been in the kitchen the whole time?" Jerome questioned.

"Oh my gosh, you weren't kidding around there really is a ghost in the house!" Mara said nervously, "I'm going upstairs." Mara said. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Alfie you can come out now." Jerome said on the verge of laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Justin Bieber

"Mick, can ask you something?" Fabian

"What is it mate?" Mick said looking up from the banana he was eating.

"I want to do something special for Nina" Fabian said.

"Well why don't you sing her a song and play your guitar for her, you're really good." Mick stated.

"Okay, but what song should I sing?" Fabian asked.

"You can sing one of those Justin Bieber songs; Amber is always listening to him." Mick stated while taking another bite of banana.

"Yea, I will, but don't tell Nina, I want to surprise her in front of the whole house at supper." Fabian stated proudly.

"Sure thing, I'll just tell Amber to take her out shopping, and hope Nina comes back alive." Mick said thinking back to when Amber made him go shopping with her, and how he almost passed out from all running from store to store, he never knew how much shopping could be a workout. Mick told Amber to take Nina shopping and she was so excited she didn't even ask why. When Amber and Nina got back supper was ready. Everyone was at the table except Fabian, and then Nina heard a guitar playing behind her. Fabian started singing _One Less Lonely Girl_; at the end of the song Nina ran up to Fabian and kissed him on the cheek.

"Great job mate, I knew that was the perfect song." Mick said surprising everyone. "What, I'm not always absorbed in my food." Mick said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: babies

"Babies are the most innocent beings on earth." Amber said. Everyone looked at her funny. "What, I can be deep sometimes." Amber said

"Yea, sometimes." Jerome said. Amber glared at him.

"Why are you thinking about babies?" Mara asked curiously.

"My cousin just found out she's going to have a baby" Amber stated.

"I can't wait until I get married and have kids." Mara said.

"Yea." All of the girls surprisingly even Patricia sighed. All of the boys looked at them then said, "We're going to go…out and play some football." All of the boys practically ran out of the door.

"I guess that's not their favorite topic to talk about." Nina said making the girls laugh.

**Sorry it's so short I just couldn't think of anything to write. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: IPods

"Why is everyone always listening to their iPods, it's much more fun to go to a concert." Amber stated

"Well, Amber, not everyone has the money to buy concert tickets." Nina stated

"It's also fun to do this." Amber said pushing the on button on a radio that was just so conveniently in the middle of the yard where everyone eats lunch. "DANCE PARTY!" Amber yelled and started dancing to the music. Everyone else looked around, shrugged their shoulders and started dancing too.

"THIS IS MORE FUN THAN LISTENING TO IPODS!" Nina shouted over the music.

"Right!" Amber said happily. Then the music was turned off, "Okay everyone on to your next class." Mr. Sweet said. "And you two my office." He said motioning to Amber and Nina.

**Sorry that this one is short too.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Vampires

"Do you ever wonder if Victor is a vampire?" Alfie asked Jerome.

"No, why would you wonder that?" Jerome replied.

"Because, Victor is always angry, pops up out of nowhere, and is never around." Alfie trailed off.

"Or maybe I'm a vampire!" Jerome said showing fangs.

"AHHHH!" Alfie screamed.

"Alfie, Alfie, wake up." Jerome said shaking Alfie awake.

"Oh it was just a dream." Alfie said sitting up, then Jerome showed his fangs.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Alfie screamed running out of the room.

"Alfie wait up there fake!" Jerome yelled pulling the fake teeth out of his mouth.

"I don't believe you!" Alfie yelled back.

**Sorry it's another short one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: shoes

"Shoes, shoes, shoes I love shoes." Amber sung to herself. I have different a pair of shoes for each day of the week for one month, after one month I wear the same shoe again, so I'll wear each pair… I'll just go ask Mara. I'm good at adding numbers when I'm buying something, but when I'm not it's just so, what's the word, confusing! Maybe I should buy fewer shoes so I'll have to do less math, nah.

**Sorry I have some Major writer's block.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: nail polish

"Which one should I use?" Patricia asked Mara referring to her nail polish. "Lincoln Park at Midnight, Lincoln Park after Dark, Pat me on the Black, Midnight in Moscow or Eiffel for This Color?" She said holding them all up individually.

"Um, Patricia, I don't know if you noticed, but they're all the same color BLACK!" Mara said.

"So you see my dilemma." Patricia stated

"Pat me on the Black." Mara finally said.

"Yeah, I was going to choose that anyway." Patricia said

"Man, I've never seen you so much like Amber in my life." Mara said

"WHAT?" Patricia yelled

"Nothing!" Mara squeaked running out of her room.

**Sorry it's so short, and all of the nail polish names I mentioned are real names of nail polishes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Valentine's Day

I can't believe it's Valentine's Day Nina thought to herself while putting on her special charm bracelet when she noticed a small present on her desk. She opened it up and a diamond heart charm was inside. She put it on her bracelet then went down to breakfast wondering who it could be that gave her the gift. She ate breakfast and went off to school, she opened her locker and a red rose fell out, she picked it up. She read the note that was attached: _Roses are red, Violets are blue, Always know that I'm thinking of you._ That's so sweet she thought to herself. When school ended she rushed right home, and went to her room. An hour later her door opened she turned around expecting it to be Amber, but was surprised to see that it was Jerome holding eleven roses that matched the one in her locker.

"It was you?" Nina questioned.

"Yes, you're disappointed aren't you, I should go." Jerome said turning back to close the door when someone grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm not" Nina said, "I'm quite the opposite." Then Nina summoned up all her courage and kissed him. She pulled away, "Best Valentine's Day ever!" she said

"It sure is." Jerome replied.


End file.
